


Little Blessings

by saphearra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Thorin is just so deep in love and basically just gawks at his boo like ah., bagginshield, i just thought it was cute haha, this doesn't really have plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphearra/pseuds/saphearra
Summary: It's been a long day running the kingdom. Luckily Thorin's days always end with a sweet hobbit by his side.





	Little Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly had a cute image in my head of our favorite couple in Middle Earth and decided to write it down. Tell me what ya think. Hope you enjoy :)

          The dwarven king sighs, but not unhappily. He simply lets go of the long day’s stress and allows the simple bliss of the night to flow through him. Thorin now lies in his large bed. Huge fur blankets surround him in warmth, and there is a small fire burning on the opposite side of the room. In his arms he holds a small creature. A beautiful hobbit from the Shire. He smiles as he looks down and notices how peacefully Bilbo sleeps. Lovingly and gently, he removes a brown curl from the other's face running a finger down his cheek. The hobbit smiles in his sleep and snuggles closer to Thorin's chest.

        “How lucky am I to have you?” he whispers.

         The fire shines a gentle light on Bilbo, as if the whole room knows he is the center of all things for the King Under the Mountain. Thorin breathes slowly and his heartbeat seems to match his lover’s in an instant. He caresses the hobbit’s side until he moves to place his hand over the other's. His eyes meet a small silver band delicately laced on Bilbo’s ring finger. He already knows the ring matches his own, but every time he sees it he says a silent prayer to Mahal. As every day is a blessing so long as his husband is by his side.

        A tiny smile plays on his lips before he leans forwards, placing a small kiss into the brown curls he adores so much. He settles back down, melting into his pillow. He stares at the hobbit once more before closing his eyes.

        And just before sleep overtook him, he hugged Bilbo tighter and murmured, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. I've been away from ao3 for a while now, but I'm hoping to come on here more for both reading and writing. I really miss it. It makes me really happy lol. So if y'all enjoyed this feel free to read my other stuff and I hope to write some more lil cute things soon. Thanks :)  
> ~Saph


End file.
